Lionblaze
Lionblaze is a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Lionpaw is the brother of Jaypaw and Hollypaw. These three kits may have these powers because the blood of both Firestar and Tigerstar runs through them, giving them "more power for good or evil than any cat that has ever walked the forest before." It is known that Lionpaw is a particularly good hunter and fighter, just as Hollypaw has leadership above the normal level and Jaypaw can see in dreams, even though he is blind. : After meeting a WindClan apprentice named Heatherpaw at a Gathering, Lionpaw develops a strong liking for her. During the dog chase in WindClan's territory, Lionpaw fears for Heatherpaw's safety. He rescues her from a dog after she gets stuck in a rabbit hole, attacking the canine fiercely and almost chasing after it when it flees. : At the Daytime Gathering of which his mother suggests, Lionpaw and Breezepaw of WindClan are hunting in a competition against each other. But as they hunt for the same squirrel, the ground beneath them collapses and the badger den on top of them does as well. As he and Breezepaw's mouths are filled with soil, Jaypaw and Crowfeather dig them out and save them, due to Jaypaw having a vision of the two cats suffocating. Dark River : In Dark River, he starts to show more affection for Heatherpaw, and sneaks out of camp at night on a regular basis to see her. He is found doing so by Hollypaw and Cinderpaw, and quits until Heatherpaw discovers hidden tunnels connecting ThunderClan and WindClan. : Later in the book, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, two Place of No Stars inhabitants and his grandfather and uncle, appear to him and start to teach him warrior moves. He, in turn teaches the moves to Heatherpaw, angering Hawkfrost, who accuses him of being a traitor for teaching attacks to an enemy. : Lionpaw soon realizes that he cannot be loyal to his Clan and be friends with Heatherpaw as well. : When the three WindClan kits go missing, he goes with Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw through the tunnels to find them. Outcast : In Outcast, Lionpaw is complaining that he could do any of the training moves that the rest of the apprentices could do, and that he could try more advanced stuff. Ashfur obliges and starts a vicious battle. Both cats fight hard, and before long they start drawing blood from each other until a shocked Brackenfur tears them apart, and Ashfur tells Lionpaw that he fought like a warrior. Lionpaw and Stormfur grow a close bond one day talking after Lionpaw loses his temper with Berrynose. : Lionpaw later travels to the mountains with his siblings to help the Tribe fight the battle against the invaders. During the trip, he, Breezepaw, and Hollypaw go into an abandoned Twoleg nest, to hunt for prey without telling Jaypaw. They are attacked by dogs, and later saved by Purdy, the loner who led the original six questing cats through the Twolegplace in Midnight. : During their stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water, Lionpaw helps his sister and Breezepaw train the to-be's by teaching them battle moves. : Before the battle against the intruders, he, Breezepaw, Hollypaw, and the to-be, Pebble, climbed down a hole in the roof of the invader's cave, and scared them out into the open, where they could fight an even battle. In the battle, he fought easily, not receiving a single injury, though when he returns to the Cave of Rushing Water, he is covered in blood, which is later found not to be his own, but the invaders'. : At the end of the book, Jaypaw tells Lionpaw and Hollypaw of the prophecy he learned from Firestar's dreams; There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. ''Eclipse : In ''Eclipse, Lionpaw starts talking to Hollypaw about the prophecy. While his sister was worried about the warrior code, Lionpaw wasn't worried much at all. He continues to train with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost so he can become a better warrior. Lionpaw arrives home from the mountains, and he gets right back to his duties. While on a patrol, his sister finds another tunnel to WindClan, but she doesn't tell him, thinking he would use it to see Heatherpaw again. Lionpaw does find the tunnel, but swears to himself he won't use it. When ThunderClan camp was attacked, Lionpaw fought hard, almost killing grown warriors. Soon, he joins Firestar's patrol to fight WindClan in the forest by the tunnel. When he finds out WindClan had been using the tunnels, he is filled with anger and wants to kill Heatherpaw for telling. When they finished off their portion of WindClan and RiverClan, Lionpaw ran to the lake and Dustpelt's patrol. There he saw Heatherpaw, and he started screaming at her for her betrayal. She says it was really Sedgekit, but Lionpaw doesn't believe her. He almost kills her mentor, Crowfeather, so he could get to her, but the eclipse started while he was getting to Heatherpaw. Later, he helps Jaypaw find Sol again, and he reveals his power is fighting in battles without getting hurt. He goes to ShadowClan camp, but is let go while Blackstar talks to Sol. Then he has a dream, and sees Heatherpaw's body lying motionless and dead. This makes him feel satisfied. At the end of the book, he gains his warrior name, Lionblaze. ''Long Shadows : In Long Shadows, Lionblaze is tortured by bloody visions and nightmares of killing Heatherpaw. Tigerstar is behind these dreams, and he reminds Lionblaze sharply that all traitors deserve to die. That is why, when Jaypaw asks him to help collect catmint in WindClan territory, he refuses untill his Clan is nearly dead. There, he runs into Heatherpaw, who has earned her warrior name, Heathertail. He nearly kills her before he lets her go. Later, it is revealed that Squirrelflight is not his mother, nor is she Hollyleaf or Jayfeather's. He is then distraught, thinking he may not be Firestar or Tigerstar's kin, meaning he may not be the cat in the prophecy. He is also afraid of what Tigerstar's reaction would be if he found out they were not kin. Family Members Immediate Mother: : Unknown (Revealed in Long Shadows) Father: : Unknown (Revealed in Long Shadows) Sister: : HollyleafRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Long Shadows) Brother: : JayfeatherRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Long Shadows) Grandfathers: : FirestarRevealed in The Sight, pg 12: Living (As of Long Shadows) Grandmothers: : SandstormRevealed as Squirrelflight's Mother in Firestar's Quest, pg 504: Living (As of '' Long Shadows'') Grand-Aunts : Princess: Status Unknown Aunts: : LeafpoolRevealed as Squirrelflight's sister in Firestar's Quest, pg 504: Living (As of '' Long Shadows'') Half-Grand-Uncles : Scourge Revealed in Rise of Scourge, pg 13: Deceased, Suspected Place of No Stars member : Socks Revealed in Rise of Scourge, pg 13: Living (As of Long Shadows) Half-Grand-Aunts : Ruby Revealed in Rise of Scourge, pg 13: Living (As of Long Shadows) Distant :CloudstarRelation to Tigerstar strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :GorseclawRelation to Tigerstar strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :BirdflightRelation to Tigerstar strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SpottedleafRelation to Cloudstar, Spottedpelt, and Tigerstar strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:Apprentice Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors